April 26, 2013 Smackdown results
The April 26, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on April 23, 2013 at the O2 Arena in London, England. Summary The legendary Phenom competed on the blue brand for the first time in nearly three years, headlining a monumental night of main event showdown as he battled The Shield's Dean Ambrose inside London's O2 Arena. And while he ultimately made his treacherous foe tap out, “The Hounds of Justice” would execute a crippling post-match assault on The Demon of Death Valley. One week after Alberto Del Rio triumphed over Jack Swagger in a grueling WrestleMania rematch, the dual–No. 1 contenders for Dolph Ziggler's World Heavyweight Title once again squared off in a No Disqualification Match — utilizing every weapon in sight to gain a decisive advantage. In the final moments of the knockdown, drag-out free-for-all, the scheming Zeb Colter fed his Superstar a Kendo stick, just as the “Real American” was trapped in the excruciating Cross Armbreaker. After using the tool of destruction to make a forceful escape, Swagger ripped into Del Rio with both it and a ladder before executing the Gut-wrench Powerbomb for the victory. The first English-born Divas Champion Layla returned home, displaying incredible athleticism as she twisted her way around Aksana to trap her prey in an inescapable pinfall web of defeat. Before he would go head-to-head with The Phenom, Dean Ambrose and his fellow “Hounds of Justice” cohorts emerged from an undisclosed location. Rejoicing in their monumental six-man tag victory on Raw, they informed The Deadman that he would not be resting in peace, but he would believe in The Shield. As the “Fandangoing” craze took over the O2 Arena, Fandango rode his dancing shoes into battle against Justin Gabriel. And while The Cape Town Werewolf can certainly tango with the best of them, his dancing opponent was light enough on his feet to overcome his high-flying adversary with the flying leg drop. Even in the face of an increasingly tumultuous rivalry in recent weeks between Sheamus and Mark Henry, The Celtic Warrior opted to step back in combat against long-standing adversary Big Show. And while both competitors fought tooth-and-nail in an extremely heated contest, a major disruption by the emerging Henry outside the ring — just as the Irish Superstar was preparing to launch an attack from the top rope — allowed the giant to blast Sheamus with the KO Punch for the gigantic victory. After labeling his decorated fellow English grappler William Regal the “corpse” in his tasteless grave-robbing joke, Intercontinental Champion Wade Barrett went on to avoid his opponent's Knee Trembler attempt and hit the Bull Hammer elbow for the decisive three-count. Successful at costing Sheamus his earlier match against Big Show, Mark Henry stomped back to the ring to face the serpentine Randy Orton one-on-one. But before their battle could be decided, The Celtic Warrior would return for payback, hitting a Brogue Kick on The World's Strongest Man. While the sound of the bell meant WWE's Apex Predator would not get the win, he decided to settle for a follow-up RKO on Henry. With his fellow Shield members constantly flanking the perimeter, the eccentric Dean Ambrose took on the mighty Phenom, competing in a SmackDown match for the first time in nearly three years. And despite a tremendous offensive on the part of Ambrose, The Deadman would “rise again” to victory, forcing his up-and-coming adversary to tap out to the infamous Hell's Gate. But it quickly became clear that the conflict was far from over. Refusing to let the smoke clear, The Shield instantly deployed a devastating post-match assault on their legendary prey. Although The Undertaker fought against the three-on-one assault like only he could, the number's advantage and sheer brutality of the treacherous trio won out in the end, as they put The Phenom through the announce table with the Triple Powerbomb heard around the world! Results ; ; *Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) in a No Disqualification Match (14:05) *Layla defeated Aksana (2:59) *Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) defeated Justin Gabriel (2:56) *The Big Show defeated Sheamus (12:11) *Wade Barrett defeated William Regal (0:59) *Mark Henry defeated Randy Orton by DQ (4:49) *The Undertaker defeated Dean Ambrose (4:55) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Jack Swagger v Alberto Del Rio SD_714_Photo_001.jpg SD_714_Photo_003.jpg SD_714_Photo_004.jpg SD_714_Photo_005-1.jpeg SD_714_Photo_006.jpg SD_714_Photo_007-1.jpeg SD_714_Photo_008-1.jpeg SD_714_Photo_009.jpg SD_714_Photo_010-1.jpeg SD_714_Photo_011.jpg SD_714_Photo_012-1.jpeg SD_714_Photo_013.jpg SD_714_Photo_014-1.jpeg SD_714_Photo_015.jpg SD_714_Photo_016.jpg SD_714_Photo_017-1.jpeg SD_714_Photo_018-1.jpeg SD_714_Photo_020.jpg Layla v Aksana SD_714_Photo_021.jpg SD_714_Photo_022.jpg SD_714_Photo_023.jpg SD_714_Photo_024.jpg SD_714_Photo_025.jpg SD_714_Photo_026.jpg SD_714_Photo_027.jpg SD_714_Photo_028.jpg SD_714_Photo_029.jpg SD_714_Photo_030.jpg SD_714_Photo_031.jpg SD_714_Photo_032.jpg Fandango v Justin Gabriel SD_714_Photo_033.jpg SD_714_Photo_034.jpg SD_714_Photo_035.jpg SD_714_Photo_036.jpg SD_714_Photo_037.jpg SD_714_Photo_038.jpg SD_714_Photo_039.jpg SD_714_Photo_040.jpg SD_714_Photo_041.jpg SD_714_Photo_042.jpg SD_714_Photo_043.jpg SD_714_Photo_044.jpg SD_714_Photo_045.jpg SD_714_Photo_046.jpg SD_714_Photo_047.jpg SD 714 Photo 048.jpg The Big Show v Sheamus SD_714_Photo_051.jpg SD_714_Photo_052.jpg SD_714_Photo_053.jpg SD_714_Photo_054.jpg SD_714_Photo_055.jpg SD_714_Photo_056.jpg SD_714_Photo_057.jpg SD_714_Photo_058.jpg SD_714_Photo_059.jpg SD_714_Photo_060.jpg SD_714_Photo_061.jpg SD_714_Photo_062.jpg SD 714 Photo 063.jpg Wade Barrett v William Regal SD_714_Photo_064.jpg SD_714_Photo_065.jpg SD_714_Photo_066.jpg SD_714_Photo_067.jpg SD_714_Photo_068.jpg SD_714_Photo_069.jpg SD_714_Photo_070.jpg SD_714_Photo_072.jpg SD_714_Photo_073.jpg Mark Henry v Randy Orton SD_714_Photo_075.jpg SD_714_Photo_076.jpg SD_714_Photo_077.jpg SD_714_Photo_079.jpg SD_714_Photo_080.jpg SD_714_Photo_081.jpg SD_714_Photo_082.jpg SD_714_Photo_083.jpg SD_714_Photo_084.jpg SD_714_Photo_086.jpg SD_714_Photo_087.jpg SD_714_Photo_088.jpg SD_714_Photo_089.jpg SD_714_Photo_090.jpg The Undertaker v Dean Ambrose SD_714_Photo_091.jpg SD_714_Photo_092.jpg SD_714_Photo_093.jpg SD_714_Photo_094.jpg SD_714_Photo_095.jpg SD_714_Photo_096.jpg SD_714_Photo_097.jpg SD_714_Photo_098.jpg SD_714_Photo_099.jpg SD_714_Photo_100.jpg SD_714_Photo_102.jpg SD_714_Photo_103.jpg SD_714_Photo_103b.jpg SD_714_Photo_103c.jpg SD_714_Photo_104.jpg SD_714_Photo_105.jpg SD_714_Photo_106.jpg SD_714_Photo_107.jpg SD_714_Photo_108.jpg SD_714_Photo_109.jpg SD_714_Photo_111.jpg SD_714_Photo_112.jpg SD_714_Photo_113.jpg SD_714_Photo_114.jpg SD_714_Photo_115.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #714 at CAGEMATCH.net * #714 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2013 television events